


Ti Amo

by Heartletmage



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Love Confessions, Really just cute shit here, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, lowkey self indulging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 10:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18737068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heartletmage/pseuds/Heartletmage
Summary: You—" Lucy was speechless. "I—" and Erza, like the usual Erza fashion, was finding this absolutely amusing. "Wait so you're telling me I could have just done this instead of practicing saying "I love you" in my mirror for 20 minutes?"×Day two: Love





	Ti Amo

**Author's Note:**

> I spent 20 minutes deciding a title that didn't have the word love so I just got ily in a different language and called it a fucking day. Cute shit here, read at your own hearts risk cause it might combust ( ˘ ³˘)♡

"I....love you?"

 

No, no, _entirely_ too hesitant, she deadpans inwardly. _What are_ _you_ _questioning it_ _more then meaning it Lucy? Come on_ _._

 

"I love you!"

 

Okay that was....decently better but she was on some terms, technically yelling. And was in fact, most _definitely_ sure that she'll be getting some complaints from a neighbor some time or later.

Lucy blows some lone, wet strands clinging to her face in an exaggerated breath of a sigh. It was still wet from the shower, and she needs to blow dry it approximately the next 10 minutes or so if she wanted to get dress in the time frame she's planned.

She's meeting Erza today, on probably their 30th date but still nervous as ever because she'd be telling Erza she _loves her_ today. For the first time. After only 6 months.

She should not be nervous, has so reason to. It was just Erza, the girl she's seen naked more times then the number she has fingers—buuuuuuut, she still was. In fact, very freaking much so that her hands would absolutely not stop shaking while she—attempted _—_ to delicately curl her hair. 

And it may as well be the reason why she almost fell on her ass _multiple_ times between the walk from her house to the bakery she was meeting her girlfriend at, her stomach finally filling with something other than nerves when she catches a glimpse at those scarlet locks neatly tucked in a messy bun (cause really, Erza was the only person who could make a hairstyle that was classified as "messy" look like it sculpted precisely with the most careful hands) because those fluttering butterflies made _sure_ to make themselves present.

And Lucy literally _could_ not. "Hi, you're gorgeous, uh, hi."

She does nothing but blurt out the most embarrassing things in Erza's presence, and she really wishes she would stop. Because to make things even worse, Erza finds it _so_ _amusing —_ like now, there's a small smirk forming on her lips like she knows _exactly_ what she does to her and Lucy _cannot stand it_ _._ _Damn her_ _and her_ _general_ _awareness to_ _everything_.

"I already ordered, you know our usual, and hi to you to, love." Erza tucks a piece of hair on her ear, slightly leaning up with puckered lips and Lucy _never_ misses a beat. Her heart did though, at the pet name and she totally also doesn't miss the irony in the fact Erza calls her that even before they've formally said the L word to each other yet.

Then she sits and every thing falls right to their regular routine, naturally. Lucy almost fully forgets her ulterior motives here. She needs to tell her before the cake comes, she decides.

"Uh, E-Erza—" and where the _heck_ did the stutter come from. "I-I have s-something to get off m-my chest."

Erza only tightens the hand over hers on the table, "You know I'm always here to listen, is something wrong?"

She only shakes her head no, before taking a depth breath. "I—"

"Here are my favorite customers your strawberry shortcakes, and you know on the house!"

"Oh my, thank you so much, you always outdo yourself!" and just like that, her concern for Lucy's confession is gone, in place _actual_ _little stars_ in her eyes as the grabs the plates from the backers tray.

 

Lucy's actually gonna cry.

 

Her lids fall shut, for the reason that she probably doesn't wanna see her girlfriend loving on her slice more than her right now, and just stays that way. For too long according to Erza, because Lucy feels her eyes before hearing her voice, "Lucy, You alright?"

 

"No."

 

"What's the matter, why don't you eat some cake, that always make me feel better."

Finally, her eyes open, to see a grinning Erza ushering her to look down with her fork.

"N-No Erza, I don't want any cake, I just?" another deep inhale, now or never she guesses. "I was trying to tell you t-that i-, i-, iloveyou."

It was a rushed mess, but she said it. It was out there and Erza sure enough heard it clear, by the way her eyes widen and she almost about drops her fork.

It was a few moments of silence after that, them, staring at each other, before Erza does something weird. She grins, and not just one of those small rare ones Lucy really _,_ _really_ loves, but one that's from ear to ear and sure to leave her face hurting.

 

"Dammit. I was supposed to be the first one to say it."

 

Oh.

 

_Oh_ _._

"Oh?" Lucy is _confused_. "Y-You were also gonna— When?"

"Look down love."

She does.

The cake slice, a neatly cut piece that had slices of strawberries decorating it with one whole one perched right at the top. Next to it however, was the little cursive letters that spelled out the words  "I love u" and a heart out of raspberry dust inclosing it in.

"You—" Lucy was _speechless_ _._ "I—" and Erza, like the usual Erza fashion, was finding this _absolutely_ _amusing_. "Wait so you're telling me I could have just done this instead of practicing saying "I love you" in my mirror for 20 minutes?"

Erza actually laughs at this, loud and without a care in the world that Lucy's sorta anger evaporates right away because seeing her girlfriend so carefree was always a treat better than life itself.

 

She loved this girl after all, and it just so happened she loved her right back.

**Author's Note:**

> Now I may sleep, pls comment or whatever


End file.
